Utaimasu (chant)
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Du haut d'une colline Itachi pense. Il pense à sa seule famille encore en vie. .. One-Shot
_**UTAIMASU**_

 _ **Bonjour bonjour,**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartient à Masashi KISHIMOTO mais le personnage de Nanao m'appartient elle est le résultat de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Résume: Du haut d'une colline Itachi pense. Il pense à sa seule famille encore en vie. ..**_

 _ **Rating: T se passe après la première apparition d'Itachi et Kisame donc pendant l'examen des Chuunin**_

 _ **Paring: . .. Inéxistant**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drame**_

* * *

Chante,

Chante petite sœur, chante pour moi, chante encore.

Ne t'arrêtes jamais de chanter.

Ton chant le protégera,

Alors chante,

Chante comme tu le fais toujours ,

Chante jusqu'à qu'il revienne.

Ton chant ma garder éveiller dans mon cauchemar,

Alors je suis sur qu'il en sera de même pour lui,

Tu nous as toujours garder dans le droit chemin,

Avec Sasuke vos sourires qui nous éclairaient,

Papa, Maman, le Clan et Moi,

Vous leurs rappelais toujours que la guerre ternirai vos sourires,

Le sang qui aurait été verser vous aurez changer,

Vous n'auriez jamais été les mêmes.

Ce coup d'état aurait changer tellement de chose,

Alors j'espère que tu me comprends,

J'espère que le temps venu tu expliqueras,

Pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais,

Pourquoi j'ai tué Père, Mère et tous les autres,

Ainsi que pourquoi vous ai je épargniez.

Je voulais que vous viviez une vie que vous auriez choisie,

Qu'après m'avoir tuer vous refassiez vos vies,

Reconstruire le Clan Uchiwa selon vos choix,

Qu'il soit à votre image et qu'il accomplisse la mission qu'il lui a été confier.

Protéger le village comme le voulais le Shodaime.

Des fois quand je venais à Konoha tard le soir,

Je vous observais, je veillais sur vous

Car même après tout ce que j'ai fais...

Vous êtes mes précieux frère et sœur.

Nanao, tu as pris la place de maman auprès de Sasuke

Tu veilles sur lui, tu lui donne tout l'affection qu'il lui faut

Afin qu'il ne plonge pas tout entier dans les ténèbres.

Tu chantes pour le garder éveiller dans ce cauchemar que j'ai créé.

Le soir il se réveillais en hurlant seul dans sa chambre,

Il te cherchais tu regard mais n'étant pas dans le même chambre

Sa peur d'être le dernier Uchiwa lui fessait peur.

Alors tu allais le voir en lui disant des mots réconfortant

puis une fois calmer tu chantais,

Tu chantais jusqu'à qu'il sombre dans le sommeil a nouveau,

Des fois tu restais après qu'il se soit endormie pour être sure qu'il dormais

Puis tu retournais dans ta chambre

Et d'autres fois il te demandais de rester.

Et tu chantais jusqu'à vous endormir tout les deux.

Tu chantes quand il fait des cauchemars le soir,

Il fessait tellement de cauchemar,

Que tu as fini par dormir abandonnée ta chambre.

Ta présence le soir l'apaise il se sens moins seul,

Serrer contre toi il a moins peur,

Chante tu encore pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Chante tu encore pour nos parents ?Notre Clan ?Notre Village ?

Chante tu encore pour lui ?

Et plus important encore chantes tu encore pour toi et ta famille inconnue?

Si ce n'est pas le cas chantes

Chante pour moi :

Chante-moi tes peurs,

Chante-moi tes angoisses,

Chante-moi tes colères et douleurs,

Je les prendrai avec moi. ..

Chante !

Chante jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir !

Chante jusqu'à en perdre la voix !

Chante !

Chante sans t'arrêter !

Chante jusqu'à en crever !

Ne t'arrêtes jamais de chanter. .. Même ci c'est dure.

Je te protégerai, Je vous protégerai,

Car j'en ai fait la promesse,

Je l'ai promis à papa et maman,

On doit toujours respecter une promesse faites à des personnes qui vont mourir,

Toujours !

Moi aussi je suis mourant,

La maladie me ronge lentement mais sûrement,

J'irai rejoindre notre famille

Mais avant de partir j'aimerai t'entendre chanter encore une dernière fois. ...

Nee petite sœur,

Quand sera venue le temps de l'affrontement finale. ..

Chanteras tu encore pour moi ?

* * *

Ceci est ma première fic sur Naruto et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

N'hésiter pas à laisser des Reviews et me dire si il y a des fautes d'orthographes :)

Sayonara et à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic j'espère!


End file.
